Kingdom Hearts: Trip to Konoha!
by Momowako
Summary: Chapter 3! Lots of Changes...
1. The begining!

SORA MEETS NARUTO

Chapter 1:

Before Castle Oblivion, before The End Of The World, Right After Sora Sealed the Keyhole Of Hollow Bastion.

Sora walked out of the Heartless Symbol after Sealing the Keyhole, and in front of him was Yuffie, Aerith and Leon. Sora broke the silence by saying "What are you doing here guys? I mean HOW did you get here?" "We are here because it is our childhood world and we got here by Cid's ship" Leon answered as usual calm and cool. "WHAT THE….." Donald Screamed. Goofy Raised his shield. Leon got into his fighting pose. Yuffie took out her shrunken. Sora took out his Keyblade. Behemoth reaper but only with his head and front legs. Sora quickly changed his Keychain to Metal Chocobo. Donald on the other hand ran for his staff (which he just found out that he has left it back in the Keyhole room) "DAMN!" Donald Cried. He looked up at behemoth. His staff was in behemoths head!. "Get behind me Donald!" Donald obeyed. Sora took the first swing. "TAKE THAT!" Sora hit a critical hit on behemoths horn. It revealed a gummi piece. Yuffie used her shuriken to take the gummi piece out, while Sora and Leon still hit behemoth again and again. Finally Yuffie took out the gummi piece, and behemoth disappeared revealing a chest. "Wow" Yuffie said while she played with the gummi piece she got out of behemoth.  
Donald was crying "my staff…where am I supposed to get another one"  
Sora looked puzzled " I thought we killed behemoth but he came back can heartless do that?" Leon looked puzzled too "I don't know but I think that that gummi piece will get us somewhere….." Goofy is comforting Donald in the background "Get a grip Donald its only a staff…..and ill get you another one!" "REALLY!?" Donald looked so happy when he heard Goofy said that "em….Yeah!" Donald stood up and looked ready to pounce. "lets not get too cocky now" Donald jumped and hugged Goofy( that really should be a move!) Sora looked at the chest. He tapped his Keyblade on the top, inside the big ol' chest was a little gem. "two reasons to go back to traverse town"

Konoha Village Team 7 are being attacked by Fat Bandits and they are trying to make damage to the leader Fat Bandit. "Shit!" Sasuke cursed " I don't think we are making any damage at all we should retreat Kakashi Sensei!" "you are going to make a fine Shinobi when you grow up….. Yeah lets retreat we are doing nooooo-Damn a bigger one appeared!" Kakashi Sensei was Squinting now because a large darside appeared "ALL OF YOU GO! Ill take care of this one!" Kakashi put up his forehead protector and showed his other eye "sharingan" he whispered while he was doing hand signs for chidori. Kakashi put his hand down near the floor supported by his other hand. "Chido-" Kakashi was cut off……

Traverse Town

Heartless have taken over the First District. Sora took out his Keyblade again but this time it was Oblivion. "Bring it on suckers!!" Leon looked at Sora and then sighed and shook his head " you have become very aggressive boy!" Sora snapped at him with a " I don't tell ya how to run your life so don't tell me how to run mine!" " well if you say so!" Sora just stood up and let his Keyblade disappears into air and just pushed the heartless aside with his foot. "come on! What are you waiting for?  
They all ran through to Cid. "Hey guys! They took over the whole town man this can take some time" Donald and Goofy just took three steps back and went into the item shop where they were greeted by Donald's Nephews "what do you want uncle?" "A STAFF A BRAND NEW STAAAAAAAAF!!!" Donald just screamed and screamed until Goofy bought him the brand new (shiny) Evil looking staff. "Emm…..is this heartless proof?" Goofy Asked "We don't know" said Louie "We just get them from Uncle Scrooge…"

"HELLLO!!!" Sora Flew off his boots and landed on his backside " Damn stop doing that Pinocchio!" Pinocchio ran off giggling to himself.  
"Stupid worthless piece of wood!" Leon Interrupted him mumbling "Anyway lets get back on the subject, Cid what is this Gummi piece"  
Cid looked at Leon with a sarcastic look "Oh it is something you put in a ship and you fly to other worlds!" Leon Rolled His Eyes Sora was still on his backside Yelling Curse Words like "FUCK OFF CID!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! WANA TAKE THIS OUT SIDE? Oh yeah we are out side BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO US IM ON MY BACK SIDE BECAUSE OF THAT TREACHED PIECE OF WOOD"  
"Ok it's a wrap Gummi! Ill have it installed in no time give me 1 hour"  
Cid ran off like a little girl "Ok time to go see that Witch!" 


	2. Kurosaki Ichigo!

I know in the past chapter there has been quite a lot of gramar problems! so i done this now (i dont think this is quite good)

* * *

"Hello Sora, how are you?" Fairy Godmother looked around "hmmm where are the other two"  
"Now that you mention it, where did they go?" Sora Scratched his head looking around him.  
"well where ever they are they will not get killed" Leon said reaching into his pocket "We found this gem can you turn the soul back to normal"  
"who do you think I am?" Said the fairy Godmother . She waved her wand while she sung. Sora yawned and started tying his shoelaces and Leon just sat down crossed legged meditating "I am done boys!" Sora looked up and looked frightened.  
"who is that guy right beside you with orange hair and a sword that can slash anyone in half……even DONALD!!!!" Sora Fainted "Sora wake up! Damn dose he have to do that every time I recover a soul?" Fairy Godmother was furious "next time ill turn you into the gem!" by that word she disappeared. "At least I have some common sense!" Leon thought "Hello "  
"Kurosaki Ichigo's the name" said Ichigo pointing to himself with his thumb "and where am I"  
"you are in traverse town and your world has been demolished thanks to little black monsters that go around making every one sad!" Leon Punched the ground.  
"Oh My GOD!!! Every one is gone? Even Rukia?" Ichigo looked Scared . Donald and Goofy Flew in through the roof " I told you it was dark! You should take it back and get another one!" Goofy said while trying to get a hold of Donald's brand new Staff. "NO!" Donald said while he was waving it. He hit it against a mirror and the mirror was smashed up to pieces. "Look what you did now!" Quacked Donald.  
"I didn't-"Goofy started but Sora slapped both of them with no hesitation.  
"WHERE WHERE YOU"  
"I was buying Donald a new Staff…" Goofy said "but Donald wanted a dark Staff"  
"IT IS NOT DARK! Its just black" Donald interrupted Goofy "but"  
"both of you shut up and meet Ichigo!" Leon said "Ichigo welcome to the team"  
"Thank you but no thanks I need to find my friends!" Ichigo said "that's what we are all doing! Our world were terrorized by Heartless! And so we all stick together trying to find our friends, family and worlds!" Sora explained "MY FRIENDS ARE ALIVE!!" Ichigo Yelled, Ichigo was going to start yelling again but a knock on the door interrupted them.  
"SHIP IS DONE!" Cid said from the door "and I have even installed a bigger faster engine, and you have rats!" Cid started screaming like a girl and the heard running.  
"I think he is going to be in that state for a loooong time" Leon sighed putting his hand on his face. "well lets go!" Ichigo started disappearing.  
"well fine! I will go with you only if you promise me my friends will come back!" Ichigo snapped "Woright! We promise!" Goofy said. "now of to the gummi ship! And a brand new world"  
"you said right there Goofy!" Sora said as they walked across the Third District.

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. Preperations!

Preparations!!

Sora and the gang were in the town shop. They were deciding if they need any new

gear. " We need some potions!" Goofy said

"And some Ethers" Donald added in.

Leon and Ichigo were outside, discussing about Ichigo's past. "..Then the heartless came. All I can remember is that I was reaching out to save Rukia but then this thing took me by the legs and … and …" Ichigo couldn't go on. It was just too hard on him.

"It's okay, you don't have to carry on." Leon assured "I'm going along with Sora to see where this Wrap Gummi leads. I have a feeling it won't be an easy journey…" He looked at Ichigo and smiled "You in?"

"Do I have a chance of rescuing my friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah"

"Then I'm in!" Ichigo walked inside the shop to Gear up too.

Leon walked in behind Ichigo smiling to himself. "Hmph, this should be fun"

"I'm keeping my 'BLACK' staff, you can't make me return it if I don't want to!" Donald was cross at Goofy. "IM KEEPING IT FOR FS SAKE!!"

"Stop cussing! It makes you look dumb!" Leon Hit Donald in the head.

"So what do you guys need?" Ichigo asked

"We need as many potions as possible and as many ethers." Sora said

"Erm…What's that?" Ichigo didn't understand the system.

"Its something that keeps your health up, for example you get slashed really badly in the back. You use a potion and your back to normal!" Sora explained.

"Woaw. I'm going to need as much as I can carry!"

They all laughed.

The Third Hokage's Office - Konoha

"…then Kakashi was eaten by that huge dark thing!" Naruto was explaining the events that happened earlier to them to the Third Hokage.

"Hmmm…. I understand, this is a state of emergency. This means that Konoha will be invaded by shadows." The Third Hokage looked very troubled "Evacuate every elderly person and child away from Konoha! Send an order to the Special Ops to investigate the area where Kakashi was eaten and to try and bring back a live shadow!" The Hokage looked at team 7 and said "You guys are dismissed. Get some rest, I have a feeling that you won't have another for a while"

"Thank you SIR!" The tired team left the office.

Gummi ship

"It also has a Radio!" Goofy was giving Ichigo a tour of the Gummi ship.

"You got all you need?" Leon asked

"Yeah!" Sora Replied

"Then lets set for-" Leon looked at the screen of the Gummi ship "Ko-no-ha, Konoha!"

Sora pressed the button for go, and left Traverse Town, heading for the Village under the leaves…


End file.
